A Past Forgotten
by Dimunda
Summary: A normal morning for Artemis turns into an extraordinary one. A girl cut and bruised comes into the house, by passing all of the secruity of Fowl Manor. Butler says Artemis should know her but he can't remember. Who is this girl? Is she Artemis' friend?
1. The Girl at the Door

A year had passed since all of the fairy excitement for Artemis Fowl and Butler. Artemis' parents moved to another house so Artemis could acquire Fowl Manor. "Butler!" came a cry from the living room. A tall man entered the room. "Yes, Artemis?" the man asked. It was early morning, probably passed 10. A teenager, around the age of 19, sat sleepily up. He rubbed his eyes, and asked, "When did I fall asleep, Butler?" The giant man, apparently Butler, said, "I think around 3 this morning, sir." The teenager stretched his arms and said, "Hmm, don't remember falling asleep, but I really don't remember being awake. Oh well." Butler asked, "Would you like me to fix breakfast, sir?" Artemis nodded his head. Butler asked, "Caviar?" Artemis shook his head and said, "No thank you, Butler, just toast and an egg please. Scrambled, please."

Butler nodded his head and walked out of the room. Artemis looked around the room, and out the window. It was a clear day, and he thought: _Maybe I'll go for a walk later. _Then, a loud siren filled the house. "Butler!" Artemis yelled, "What is that?!" Artemis heard a pan drop in the kitchen, and Butler run out, a long gun in his hands. He said, "It's the siren, Artemis. We have an intruder." Butler and Artemis starred at the front door, and heard a knock. Artemis stood up, but Butler pushed him down, and walked towards the door.

Before opening it, he looked at Artemis and said, "If they come in, run! Understand?" Artemis nodded his head, understanding completely. The standard procedure. Butler put the gun into his right hand, and reaching for the doorknob with the left hand. Artemis thought: _How could the intruder get pass all of the security. Surely, the security alert would've warned us even before they got this far. Unless…they knew the code. _ Artemis then snapped out of his thoughts to see Butler slowly opening the door. Butler then jerked it open, and pointed the gun at the intruder, but then dropped it on the floor.

Artemis looked passed Butler to see a girl, around the age of 18 or 19, standing in the doorway. She wore, what remained of, a red t-shirt and jeans that looked like they were ripped up. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and blood following. Besides those features, she had limpid green eyes (from what Artemis could tell), normal colored white skin, and long, dark red hair in a ponytail. The girl smiled, and Artemis heard, "Hi, Butler." Then the girl collapsed into Butler's arms, Butler stunned.

How do you like this story so far? This is my first Artemis Fowl story so please be nice in reviewing. R&R please.


	2. Elizabeth

Butler picked up the young girl, bringing her over to the living room couch. Artemis didn't oppose, seeing the girl cut up and bleeding. Butler laid a blanket on the couch, and set the girl under it. Artemis saw the girl breathe in and out very hard. She looked as though she was having trouble breathing. She then coughed, blood spewing from her mouth. Artemis flinched. He saw a stream of blood run down her arm. Butler said, "I'll be right back. Please watch over her, Artemis." "But who-" Artemis tried to ask Butler, but he ran off before he could. Artemis looked down at the girl, who was wincing, probably in pain. Artemis examined her body. He couldn't see a spot where a bruise or cut wasn't at. He saw blood less, but when he saw it, there was quite a lot. Artemis thought: _Why do you look familiar? It's as if I've seen you before, I just can't remember. _He whispered, unknowingly, "Who are you?"

Butler came back with four white, wet towels, and a first aid kit. He first placed a towel on each arm and then one on each leg. In seconds, blood went through the towels. As Butler opened the kit, Artemis found the courage to ask, "Butler, who is this girl?" Butler looked at him as though he had said something horrible. He laughed, turned back, and said, "Surely you jess, Artemis. How could you not know her?" He laughed again. Artemis said, plainly, "I don't."

Butler looked back, not smiling or laughing anymore. He stared at Artemis. He realized he was being truthful. Butler asked, "But, Artemis, how could you not know this girl?" Artemis said, "I don't know. Should I know her?" Butler nodded his head, saying, "Yes you should!" Artemis looked at the girl, who was still wincing in pain. He asked, "Why don't I? She looks familiar, but I just can't think of it." Butler stood up, holding the kit in his hands. He said, "She should look familiar. When you were younger, you two were the best of friends." Artemis looked dumbfounded. He asked, "Best friends? How…huh?" It was the first time he couldn't ask a question. Butler looked at the girl, and said, "Her name's Elizabeth." He looked back at Artemis. "Ring a bell?" Artemis shook his head.

The girl, Elizabeth, the started to make a noise. Butler and Artemis turned to see her eyes opening. Artemis was right. They were green. As Elizabeth started to sit up, she put a hand on her head and asked, "Where….ah!" She clinched her chest. Blood was bleeding through her shirt. Butler put an arm on her chest, saying, "Lie down, miss. You're going to be alright." The girl smiled, and said, "Butler." Butler nodded his head, smiling. He said, "Yes it's me, miss. Now lie down while I take a look." Artemis blushed as Butler moved her shirt up. He turned before he could see anything else.

His back turned, he heard Elizabeth's voice ask, "Where is…." Butler said, "He's right behind me." Artemis realized she was asking about him. He heard her ask, "May I see him?" Artemis looked at the floor, sad she remembered him but he could not remember her. Butler's voice said, "In a minute, miss. Let me just bandage your chest."

He heard a click, assuming the kit was closed. He turned around, blushed, and turned back around. Butler laughed, and said, "Let me go get you a shirt, miss. I believe Miss Fowl left some shirts here, and they might just fit you." He heard Butler stood up. Butler got by Artemis's ear and said, "I don't think she cares, sir. She's probably just happy to see you again." He heard Butler chuckle as he left. Artemis blushed. "Artemis?" Artemis heard Elizabeth ask. Artemis took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't stare at her chest, but tried to concentrate on her face. She was smiling. He sat in the chair Butler sat in, only to be wrapped in arms immediately after he sat down. Elizabeth said, "Oh, Artemis, it's so good to see you again after all of these years. I thought I'd never see you again!" Artemis didn't know what to do or say.

Artemis then saw her eyes staring back into his. Her face looked concerned. She asked, "What's wrong, Artemis? Are you not happy to see me?" Artemis said, "It's not that I wouldn't be happy to see you, it's just…." He didn't know how to say it, and was going to drop it, when Elizabeth asked, "It's just what?" He was about to answer when Butler came back with a light blue t-shirt. He handed it to Elizabeth, saying, "Here you go, miss. It's probably either a little big or small on you, but it'll have to do till we can get to your house and get your clothes." As Elizabeth put on the shirt she said, "We can't." Butler said, "Sure we can, miss. We'll call your mother; she must be worried about you." Elizabeth said, "She can't be. You can't call her."

Butler and Artemis looked confused. Butler asked, "Why can't we, miss?" Elizabeth coughed again, blood following the cough. Butler hand her a towel, and she wiped the blood off of her mouth. Butler asked, "Now why can't we call your mother?" Elizabeth looked into Artemis's eyes, looked at Butler, and said, "Because she's dead. I'm hurt because our house was bombed."

What does she mean by that? Why would someone kill her mother and injure Elizabeth dearly? Who would want to do that? Will she tell Butler? Or will she trust Artemis more? Continue reading and all of these questions will be most likely answered. Oh and leave me a review if you don't mind. See yah. I'm off to prison (school) now and I have a test today in social studies. (crap) :(


	3. Why Have I Forgotten You?

"B-bombed?" asked Artemis, puzzlingly. Elizabeth nodded her head, looking down, not uttering a word. Butler asked, "Why would someone do that?" Elizabeth looked up and said, "To kill me and get information." Artemis's eyes widened. "K-kill you?" She nodded her head. Butler said, "But they killed your mother, am I right?" Elizabeth nodded her head. She replied, "She told me to get to the cellar while she went back for something. I think she went for something of my father's, since he is dead. She died and the waves of the bomb brutally injured me." Tears formed in her eyes. She said, "I'm so damn stupid! I should've stopped her, but I didn't. I was too scared, and I couldn't get my own mother to safety so she's dead now!" Butler sat by her, embracing her in his arms. Artemis heard her sob.

Elizabeth got out of Butler's arms. Butler said, "I'm going to check it out." and he stood up. Artemis stood up and said, "I'm going with you." Butler shook his head, and replied, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but you can't come with me Artemis. I must go alone." Before Artemis could protest, Butler said, "I'm going alone because Elizabeth said the assassins were looking for something, so they might still be there."

Artemis understood. It would be less dangerous here than there. Butler smiled and said, "Besides, we have someone watching you and the house so don't worry." _Yeah. Holly Short: _Artemis thought. Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. Butler than left, going to Elizabeth's house for some time.

Elizabeth looked at Artemis and asked, "May I take a shower?" Artemis looked at her. He asked, "Wouldn't that mean you would have to take off your bandages and put on new ones?" Elizabeth giggled and nodded her head. She said, "I can do that easily." Artemis said, "Ok. Do you know where its at?" Elizabeth giggled again, saying, "Of course I do. I've been here loads of times, remember?" _No, I don't: _Artemis thought, as she got up.

Minutes passed, and Artemis didn't hear the shower running anymore. He walked down the hall wall, placed his hand on the door knob, and turned it slightly, making sure it was unlocked. It was. _She must be done. I got to know remember her somehow: _he thought, turning the knob more and opening the door. Boy was he wrong.

Elizabeth, thank goodness for her, had a towel wrapped around her body. She was brushing her wet hair, wringing it every now and then. She then turned to the door, and blushed deeply, the brush falling out of her hands. Artemis blushed as well, saying, "Uh um s-s-sorry I-I uh thought y-you were d-d-done." Elizabeth didn't say anything, the blush getting redder. Artemis left the bathroom before anything else would happen. He sighed.

Minutes later, Elizabeth came into the living room looking better. There were bruises, but no more dirt and blood. She must've found Miss Fowl's shorts because she was wearing a fresh pair, along with the t-shirt, but what Artemis didn't notice before was the diamond necklace around her neck, and the opal bracelet around her hand._ They look…so familiar: _Artemis thought. Elizabeth sat down by Artemis.

She asked, "So what have you been up to all of these years, Artemis?" He looked up and met her eyes. They seemed more beautiful now. Artemis replied, "Nothing really, just taking over the family business." Elizabeth laughed and said, "Criminal mastermind, eh? Just like your father and mine." Artemis asked, "Your father was a criminal?" Elizabeth laughed again, and said, "Of course. Don't you remember? Your father and my father were partners until we left." Artemis thought: _I wish I could remember. _

Elizabeth asked, "Are you alright, Artemis?" He looked at her. She did look concerned for him. _If only you knew: _Artemis thought. He nodded his head. Elizabeth smiled, and replied, "Great. Now I can…" She leaned forward, and before Artemis could realize what happened, she placed her lips on his for a brief minute. When she moved, Artemis looked stunned. She said, "I've been waiting to do that for years." Artemis didn't say anything, still stunned of course. "You didn't like that, did you?" He noticed she was asking him. He said, "Well I uh…" Elizabeth looked down, saying, "You don't like me anymore, do you?" Artemis said, "It's not that, its just….." Elizabeth met his eyes. She asked, "You have someone else, don't you?"

Artemis shook his head, saying, "No, no of course not! It's…." Elizabeth asked, "What?" _How can I say it? 'I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are, but I have apparently known you since we were kids.' _ Artemis took a deep breath and said, "I can't remember you." Elizabeth's face went pale. She whispered, "What? What did you say?" Artemis tried not to look into her eyes because they were starting to fill with tears.

She asked, "How could you say that? Do you mean it?" Artemis nodded his head and replied, "Part of me says I know you, I just can't figure out why I don't know you." Elizabeth asked, "How could you forget me? You…I…we…" Artemis said, "I don't know why, but I'll try to…" Before he could finish Elizabeth got up and ran away. "WAIT!" Artemis got up and ran after her.

She ran up the stairs and into a room that Artemis knew as a guest room. Before he could reach her, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Artemis jiggled the door knob, then banged on the door. He yelled, "Elizabeth, please let me in! I'm sorry!" She didn't answer. He heard the bed springs make a noise and then stuffed sobs. Artemis slumped to the floor and asked, "What have I done?"

Why can't Artemis remember Elizabeth? Why hadn't he noticed the jewelry on her before? Why does her jewelry look familiar to Artemis? What was with the kiss?! Please review and I will (most likely depends on what mood I am in) tell you. But only if you review!!! Gotta go to school or I would've written more. See yah!


	4. The Video

Artemis tried for thirty minutes to get Elizabeth to listen to him, but she just wouldn't! He yelled, "Please, Elizabeth, open the door!" She screamed, "Please go away, Artemis! I don't want to talk to you!" Artemis normally would've given up, but he just wouldn't. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry! Does it matter that much that I don't remember you?!" He knew the minute he said that, it was wrong. Not a sound. The door clicked, and swung open, showing Elizabeth's eyes pink with tears, her face filled with rage. She yelled, "Does it matter?! DOES IT MATTER?!!! Of course it matters, Artemis! Do I matter?!" Artemis didn't answer. He didn't know how to. Elizabeth stared into his eyes, and yelled, "Why don't you just tell me I don't matter and just dispose of me! Better yet, why don't you just get Butler to kill me?!"

Artemis's eyes widened. He asked, "Do you want that? Do you really want that?" Elizabeth's mouth frowned, tears still following. She said, gently, "What's the point of living if you can't remember me? You, of all people, not remember me. Artemis, can't you see that I love you?" Artemis's eyes widened even more. _Does she mean that: _he thought. Her face gentle, and covered in tears, she said, "I did ever since we were kids and I do now. If you can't love me back, I…" She couldn't finish. She turned around, watching snow fall onto the ground. It was dark.

Artemis stepped up, and grabbed Elizabeth. He embraced her into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry I can't remember you." Artemis than thought of something: _Was the mine wipe to blame? Will a strong memory bring the memories back to me? _Artemis and Elizabeth heard a door shut, hearing Butler yell, "I will set up the mattress, Artemis! Elizabeth, I will get the videos." During the whole Elizabeth locking herself in a room, Artemis called Butler and asked him that when he got home to make an inflatable bed, in case Elizabeth would still be angry. Elizabeth called from the guest room, Butler's number on the caller id, and asked him to play some home videos.

_The videos! Maybe they will help: _Artemis thought. He looked at Elizabeth and said, "Come on. Let's go watch the videos." Elizabeth smiled and they ran down the stairs.

It was nearly midnight when Butler put in one last video. He then left the room, heading upstairs to his own room.

"_Happy Birthday, Arty, dear," said Angeline Fowl. "You're turning ten years old already, son," said Artemis Fowl Senior. A young Artemis sat a table. Butler's voice, behind the camera, said, "Smile, young sir." Young Artemis shot a small smile. Artemis looked at his mother, and asked, "When's Elizabeth coming, mom?" Artemis pulled two small packages from under the table. They were very small. Angeline smiled and said, "Very soon, sweetie." "Artemis!" a young girl's voice yelled. The video turned to see a young girl running with a medium sized bright orange package, a man with black hair walking with a woman with slightly red hair. _

"_Elizabeth!" Artemis yelled, dropping the packages, and running to her. He hugged the girl, the package hurting their chests. "Artemis, this-is-uncomfortable!" Elizabeth yelled. Artemis let go, saying, "Sorry." Elizabeth smiled and put the package in Artemis's arms. She said, "Open it." Nodding his head, Artemis started to rip the brightly colored wrapping paper. When he finished unwrapping it, a huge smile spread across his face. Butler's voice asked, "What is it, young master?" Artemis held up a bunch of books. Artemis yelled, "It's the books I wanted!" _

_Artemis placed the books on the ground and hugged Elizabeth, saying, "Thanks so much, Elizabeth." Artemis than let go of Elizabeth and ran to the table. He gave her the packages and said, "These are for you." Elizabeth stared at them. Artemis continued, "Since I won't be seeing you for your birthday, I got your presents early. Go on." Elizabeth took the first package and opened it. She gasped. She pulled out an opal bracelet. She said, "Artemis, it's my birthstone!" He said, "I know. I got it especially for you. Open the last one." _

_Elizabeth took the last package, but opened this one slower. When she got the paper off, she opened a small gray box. She gasped again, not taking another breath. Artemis smiled and asked, "Do you like it?" Elizabeth slowly nodded her head, picking up a necklace with a diamond attached to it. "It's beautiful, Artemis," she said. He walked closer to her, gently grabbing the necklace, running behind her, saying, "Here let me put it on." Elizabeth lifted up her hair as Artemis locked the necklace around her neck. _

_Hours passed, and the children spent non-stop time with each other. When it was time to go, Elizabeth's mother said, "Liz, give Artemis his last present." She winked. Elizabeth blushed and Artemis asked, "You got me two presents? You didn't have to." Elizabeth said, "Um…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Angeline and Elizabeth's mother laughed. The tape ended._

What will happen next? R&R and I'll tell you. I have to tests tomorrow. D'Arvit! Well see yah!


	5. No More Secrets

Then, Artemis's brain felt like it shocked. Memories started to fill his mind. The memories of Elizabeth. He remembered how he cried when Elizabeth left, how he wanted to kiss her back, and how he wanted to tell her that he wanted to be her boyfriend. "I remember," he whispered. Elizabeth heard, looked, and asked, "What was that?" Artemis looked into her eyes and said, "I remember you. I remember everything. You kissing me, the day we met, which was at age four may I add. I remembered how I cried after you left."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Sounds like you, but how can I be sure you remember?" Artemis smiled and said, "You told me to keep secret that you were very ticklish." He smiled and moved closer to her. Elizabeth realized what he was doing, and backed up, saying, "No, no, Artemis. Stay away from me!" He smiled even more, and when she reached the far end of the couch, he grabbed her and started to tickle her sides.

She started to laugh, and tried to cover the spots he tickled. She said between laughs, "Stop it, Artemis! Cut it out!" He laughed with her, and, finally, stopped. As Elizabeth caught her breath, she looked at Artemis and said, "That wasn't funny!" Artemis laughed and said, "It was for me." She said, "I'm going to get you for that!" He tried to hold his hands up in defense. She put her hands into his, and they started to push each other back and forth. Elizabeth then pushed a little too hard, and Artemis started to fall off the couch! As he reached for something to grab, he started to fall even more. Elizabeth grabbed him, but it wasn't enough. Artemis and Elizabeth fell on the inflated bed Butler had set up earlier.

Artemis lied on the bed, his legs straight out on the bed. Elizabeth was on top of his chest, the rest of her body on top of his. Artemis looked up, grunting. His eyes opened and he saw Elizabeth on top of him. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and blushed. She started to move, saying, "I better get up." Artemis grabbed one of her hands, and held her back. He took his other hand and brushed her red bangs out of her eyes. They still shone green.

After moving her bangs, he took the hand and placed it on the back of her hand. Blushing, Elizabeth took her arms, wrapping them around Artemis's stomach. Artemis took his right hand, and placed it on her back. He then pushed her head towards, and their lips met.

Elizabeth made the kiss deeper, and so did Artemis. When they finished, Elizabeth moved from on top of Artemis, to right by him. His left arm over her shoulders, while his right hand held her right hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes softly.

She asked, "How did you remember?" Artemis looked shocked at the question, but smiled. He said, "It just came back to me after the video." Elizabeth picked her head up, opening her eyes, looked into Artemis's face, and asked, "How did you forget?" Artemis smiled. He asked, "You really want to know?" Elizabeth nodded her head and said, "I don't want any secrets between us." Artemis smiled and said, "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me why you left. No one ever told me when I was younger." The smile on Elizabeth's face faded. She said, "They knew why too." Artemis asked, "Why?" Elizabeth looked at the fire Butler had started earlier. It was still burning brightly. Still staring at the fire, Elizabeth said, "Because it was life threatening and it still is." Artemis picked up his free hand, placed his fingers on Elizabeth's chin, and turned her face so she was looking right at him.

He had a straight face, and he said, "Elizabeth. I will risk my life to protect you. I want to know. I don't care if my life depends on it. I don't care. Understand?" Elizabeth smiled, and placed a hand on Artemis's cheek. She laughed for a second and said, "You know, you turn the simplest of things into the most complicated ones." Artemis smiled, leaning in closer to her face, and asked, "Don't I always?" He then placed his lips on hers. Elizabeth moved her lips, but only about two inches from Artemis's, and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow after you tell me. Deal?" Artemis smiled and said, "Deal." He then kissed her again. They then fell asleep, in the same position.

Around ten o'clock p.m. Butler and Artemis sat on one side of the table, while Elizabeth sat on the other side. Artemis asked, "You really want to go through with this? You really want to know?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, saying, "Of course I do, so start away." Artemis smiled. He then told her everything: The fairies, his father being lost and then finding him, Spiro, the mind wipe, his different colored eye, and the demons. He told her absolutely everything. Artemis waited for her to tell him he was kidding, but she just nodded and smiled.

When Artemis finished, she laughed. Artemis asked, "What's so funny?" Elizabeth said, "This makes it easier to explain why I have been gone." Butler asked, "What do you mean?" Elizabeth took a sip of water, and said, "Well first let me tell you something. I have known about the People almost all of my life. They saved my father's life, and didn't erase his mind. Why? I don't know, but he told them that he owed them his life. They then told him, years later, about Project W." "Project W?" Artemis and Butler asked together. Elizabeth smiled, and said, "Yes, Project W. You see, Artemis, Butler." She paused and looked them directly in the eyes. She said, "I'm a werewolf."

0.0 ok shocker, huh? Well not to me. But what do the fairies have to do with this? Has she always been a werewolf? But, the real question is, will Artemis still love her even though she's supposedly a werewolf? I'll continue later. Maybe Saturday, but I'm going to a black belt tournament and I might not be able to. Wish me and my brother luck! Oh and leave reviews! Buh bye!


	6. Werewolf History

"A werewolf?" Artemis asked, puzzlingly. Elizabeth nodded her head, and said, "The licantropo, Werwolf, or in fairy tongue, the snocklie, meaning, 'moon spirit'. Pick your favorite." She smiled. Artemis chuckled, while Butler asked, "Will you explain this to us?" Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Of course, Butler, but first a little history." Elizabeth looked at Artemis and said, "In mythology, Artemis is the goddess of hunters or the hunt, but, she is also listed as the goddess of the moon." Artemis nodded his head, and so did Butler, signaling he knew what she was saying so far. She continued: "It is in legends that she wanted to create animals of spirit with the moon, like her. But, Artemis wanted to be like mortals: not perfect, so something happened when she created them." Butler asked, "Them?"

Elizabeth said, "I'm getting there. Well, the problem was that every time the moon was half full, and on the verge of becoming a full moon, the werewolves could change at any time, but when the full moon came they had to transform without a choice, depending on their mood. Say for example, a werewolf is happy, content, or slightly sad. They would know what was going on, they would have total control of their bodies, but if they were angry, mad, or revengeful, they can't control their body's. They become…ravenous for human flesh." Artemis's and Butler's face went white. Elizabeth smiled. She said, "Besides that, the werewolf race, which is the Fourth Fairy Family, we were dying out. The LEPrecon units and the Council were getting worried, and they remembered my father promised to repay them, so they called him down. They told him the problem, and he agreed to help. The Council accepted, but they told him he was too old, too weak. They needed a child, someone young…" "Someone like you," Artemis finished. Elizabeth said, "Exactly. Now Foaly was with many brilliant scientists. My father told me about the fairies and how they saved his life, so I agreed to help. They injected many things into me: moon water that they only got when the full moon's light shone in their spring water, werewolf venom that came from their fangs, and many more things.

"It was so painful, transforming, and I had to go through that until the next full moon came and that was at the end of the month! Think of it, a little girl, going through those changes and puberty! It took us many times to get the venom and everything perfected and when it wasn't, they had to take it out of me….painfully. Finally, they got to the point where the Council didn't want to use up any more moon water and they didn't want to take any more chances extracting venom from live werewolves, so when I finally transformed, they said it was good enough, but it wasn't. Something was wrong with me. I couldn't transform past the half moon, only during the full moon, and when I did transform, I was more ravenous than a normal werewolf, and this time, not just for human flesh and blood. No, this time it was that, and magical flesh and blood."

Artemis saw Elizabeth start to tremble. She said, "It was horrible. After they told me, knowing what I had almost done, and what I craved for, it scared the mess out of me." Artemis asked, "Did the werewolves have any sort of mark, proving they were what they were?" Elizabeth looked at him and nodded her head. She pushed the top right part of her shirt, revealing a crescent moon. Butler, looking shocked, said, "I thought that was just a tattoo!" Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. She said, "No, but it's sorta like that. Whenever you have werewolf blood, this mark forms on this part of your body. It's a mark that shows we are freaks, but some of us, like me, love being this. Sorta. I love being connected to the moon." Elizabeth sighed. She said, "The next full moon is in two more nights. I just wish Foaly would make something that keeps me from transforming." "You called?" a voice said. Then, a light surrounded the three, teleporting them from Fowl Manor.

A second later they were in a dark room. Butler got up, a gun in his hands. "Put that down, Butler, before you kill somebody!" the voice said. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled, and she asked, "Foaly?" A centaur came out of nowhere, saying, "In the flesh."

What's Foaly want? What's going to happen to Elizabeth in two more nights when she transforms? R&R and I'll tell you! Buh bye!


	7. Fowl Love

Artemis looked around the room. He said, "So you finally made some room for us, eh, Foaly?" Artemis was right. The room was big for them. Butler could stand on tip toe and not reach the ceiling. Artemis heard Foaly laugh, and say, "Yep, Mud Boy, we made some arrangements here." The centaur walked up and looked at Elizabeth. He asked, "Is this the little Mud Girl I saw five years ago." Elizabeth smiled and playfully punched Foaly on his right shoulder.

Elizabeth then asked, "So did you find a formula for me?" Foaly's smile disappeared and he said, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I haven't. I just can't find a formula for you. For any other werewolf, possibly, but for you, it's more difficult. I'm sorry." Elizabeth frowned and said, "It's not your fault, Foaly." Foaly smiled and said, "Of course not, but I do want you to stay tonight for tomorrow night's full moon." Elizabeth's face went straight and she said, "But I thought the full moon was not tomorrow but the day after!" Foaly shook his head, and replied, "Nope it's definitely tomorrow."

Foaly then turned to a door and said, "Now, if you'd be kind enough to follow me, I'll show you guys to your rooms." They walked down a hall and two doors stood. Foaly opened a red door, and said, "Artemis, this is you and Butler's room." Artemis saw that the room had two huge beds and black wallpaper; it also had a lamp and a copy of the Book. Foaly then walked across the hall and opened a blue door, saying, "This is your room, Elizabeth."

Artemis looked over Foaly to see a big bed, a small desk, a copy of the book, and dark black wallpaper. Foaly said, "I managed to get some clothes for the three of you. Enjoy!" Foaly then galloped away. Elizabeth kissed Artemis's cheek, and said, "Good night." She then walked into her room, Artemis and Butler walking into their's.

Minutes later Artemis came out of a bathroom wearing a white buttoned t-shirt, buttons coming from the bottom to the top. He also wore black pants. Artemis said, "I'm going to see Elizabeth, ok Butler?" Butler didn't object. He knew Artemis would be fine.

Artemis walked towards the blue door, and knocked. "Coming!" Artemis heard Elizabeth say. The door then swung open, and Elizabeth came out. Artemis blushed slightly, but didn't turn away. Elizabeth wore blue shorts, and a buttoned blue shirt, like Artemis, but it wasn't buttoned and Artemis could see her black, bra. Elizabeth said, "Hey, Artemis! Come in." She moved out of the door way, and Artemis walked in.

Artemis looked at the bed and saw a lot of stuff on it, but what caught his eye, was a black mask, with a red rose on the forehead. He pointed at it and asked, "What's that?" Elizabeth looked at the mask and smiled. She said, "It's the mask you used to play with me, remember?" Artemis smiled and said, "Oh yeah. I played the super hero and you played the damsel in distress."

Artemis walked towards the mask, and put it on his face. He looked at Elizabeth and said, "Hello, miss. I am The Fowl. How may I serve you?" Elizabeth giggled, and said, "Oh Fowl, I really need you to take me to Artemis Fowl, please." Artemis bowed and said, "With pleasure." He then swooped Elizabeth into his arms, and ran around the room. Elizabeth giggled, and said, "Oh, Fowl, you're so strong." He then stopped at the bed and laid her on it.

Artemis said, "There you are, miss." Elizabeth laughed, and said, "Oh thank you, Fowl. How can I repay you?" Artemis said, "Maybe with a kiss." He put his hands on her knees and leaned in towards her face. She giggled, turned away, and said, "I can't do that. I love Artemis too much." Artemis smiled, and said, "Artemis won't mind one little kiss." Elizabeth looked at him, and said, "Ok, but one little kiss." Artemis took the mask off, and Elizabeth 'gasped'. She smiled and said, "Artemis, you tricked me."

He smiled and said, "I'm so sorry. Here, let me make it up to you." He leaned towards her, making her lie on the bed with him on top, and then placed his lips onto hers. He opened his mouth, and so did she, and their tongues danced. Elizabeth placed her hands on his face, and moved his lips to about two inches in front of hers. She asked, "Can I ask you something?" he said, "Anything." She kissed his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Do you love me even though I am a monster?" He kissed her neck, and said, "You're not a monster, and yes, I will love you till the end of time and beyond. Do you love me?" As he continued to kiss her neck, she smiled and said, "I will love you till the end of time and beyond."

He then took his lips off of her neck and stared at her. Elizabeth stared at his chest. She then put her arms on his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. When she got it unbuttoned, he shook it off. He then leaned in and kissed her again. He moved to her cheek and she kissed his neck. She whispered in his ear, "You've been working out all these years." She heard him chuckle. He kissed her neck, and said, "Yeah. I asked Butler to help me train incase he couldn't be there."

Elizabeth kissed his chest, and he heard her say, "That's good." Artemis then moved his hands to her back and leaned her in. He stared into her eyes, and said, "I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and said, "So do I." He kissed her neck and asked, "Would you want to get married?" Elizabeth smiled and said, "Of course I would."

Minutes later they got into bed and lay under the silk covers. Elizabeth laid her head on Artemis's chest, and he held her tightly. He leaned towards her neck, kissing it once more, and whispered, "I love you." Elizabeth, who was staring at the ceiling, said, "I love you too." She frowned. She felt her eyes twitch. A second later, the pupils weren't round. They were narrow.

What's wrong with her eyes? Yes, they are like cat eyes, but she's still a werewolf. Trust me. Why would Artemis ask her if she would marry him? Is he….oops can't tell you. Just keep reading and reviewing please. See yah and buh bye! oh and p.s. i mite not update for a while. i was in a car accident and my parents said i could only finish this chapter so i mite update this weekend when im better. see you guys later!


	8. My Artemis

Ok parents said I could get on. After much whining and begging. :) Now if you read the last chapter, you found out a little something about me. To answer two people's questions, I am fine. My right leg is battered and bruised up, but other than that I am fine.

Now, on with the story!

"Elizabeth, wake up! This is no time for a nap!" Elizabeth woke up to find herself in a pile of snow. She sat up, putting her hand on her head, asking, "Why is my head hurting so much?" "Come on, Elizabeth get up!" Elizabeth looked up to see Foaly holding a Neutrino. He said, "Finally you're up! Help us out." Elizabeth stood up and asked, "What's going on?" Foaly looked at her and said, "That bump on the head must've messed with your memory. Don't you remember? We are fighting with your kind, the horrible werewolves, who teamed up with Opal Koboi, who also turned herself into a werewolf. We got some of the good werewolves on our side, but I don't know if it'll be good enough if their leader is sleeping on the ground!" Elizabeth looked more puzzled than ever, as she asked, "Who is their leader?"

Foaly slapped his forehead and yelled, "You are!" Elizabeth's eyes widened. She thought: _I'm in a war? But, wasn't I with Artemis? Was meeting Artemis just part of a dream while I was unconscious? What's going on? _Foaly noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" Elizabeth didn't realize tears falling from her face, until Foaly wiped them off. She smiled and said, "Nothing. I promise." Foaly smiled. He said, "I gotta get back. Don't forget, the Solar Eclipse is coming, so you'll be animal like, but won't be in werewolf transformation." Elizabeth gasped. She heard that when a Solar Eclipse came, werewolves did this, but she didn't know she'd be able to. Foaly then galloped off.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned around to see Artemis, sitting in a pile of snow. "Artemis!" she yelled running towards him. Then, a half animal half human like creature came to Artemis. Elizabeth heard Artemis yell, "Opal!" Opal's pupils were narrow, from what Elizabeth could see, her nails longer than they should be, she was crouched on all fours, and brown fur was scattered around her body. Before Elizabeth or Artemis could do anything, Opal attacked Artemis. She picked him up in her mouth, and ran off at fast speed.

Elizabeth growled. She looked up. The sun just got behind the moon, and a flash of light surrounded Elizabeth. A second later, her pupils were narrow, her teeth sharper, her nails longer, she was down on all fours, and black fur surrounded some parts of her body. She then yelled into the air, "OPAL!!" She then ran after them, following Artemis's scent.

As snow hit her face, she looked around. Smelling the air, she picked up Artemis's scent again. She followed it, when a strong, metallic smell came into her nose. She stopped and scratched her nose, as if trying to push the smell out. _What the hell is this smell! It's burning my nose: _ she thought. She then shook it out of her system and continued to try and follow Artemis's scent, but the metallic smell wouldn't go away. _Maybe that's his scent. Maybe something happened: _ she thought.

She then saw Opal leaning over a pile of snow by a cliff. Obviously she hadn't seen Elizabeth, so Elizabeth ran and pushed her off the cliff. Elizabeth heard Opal screaming as she fell below.

Elizabeth smelt the metallic scent coming from the pile of snow, so she dug into it. She then saw blood and gasped. She pulled out the figure that held the blood, and froze. It was Artemis. "Artemis!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. Artemis looked weakly up, and, sorta, smiled. He weakly lifted his hand to touch Elizabeth's face. He said, "I'm sorry we couldn't get married." Tears leaked out of Elizabeth's eyes. She yelled, "No, no you can't die! Please, Artemis, hold on for just a little longer." He coughed blood. He said, "I'm going to-" "You're not going to die!" Elizabeth yelled, tearing her own clothes and wrapping them around Artemis's wounds, and yelled again, "You're not going to die! I won't let you die! I just can't let you!" "Elizabeth, can you lean closer?" Artemis asked, his voice becoming hoarse.

She leaned closer to his face and he kissed her lips, more passionately then he ever had. When his lips were off of hers, he said, "That was good. I…" He didn't get to finish. Elizabeth saw he wasn't breathing. "Artemis?" she asked. Nothing. "Artemis?!" Nothing. "Artemis!!" Again, nothing. She lied on his chest, and cried. She then looked up at the sky, and yelled to the heavens, "ARTEMIS!!!!"

End chapter. Gotta go! Not telling you what happens. Te-he. It's going to get better. I promise. Well dad's making me go to school today, so see yah. Leave me reviews. Buh bye!


	9. Artemis's Dream and Werewolf Things

"No!" Elizabeth shot up in the bed, panting and sweating. As she panted, she looked around the room. Everything was as it was when she went to sleep, except…. She looked to her left and saw Artemis. She smiled, but frowned immediately. She turned to look at the sheet covers, and clutched them tightly. _It was a vision: _she thought: _It had to have been. The blood smelt too real. I'm not surprised. _She picked up her hands, stared at them. They were shaking, but also the nails were growing at an alarming rate. _The transformation has already begun. The moon is sending me visions from the future. _She clutched the bed sheets again, this time her nails sinking through into her skin. _No. _Her whole body shook. _I will not let Artemis die!_ She shook more violently this time. Her right arm then bumped, and she grabbed it with her left hand. _It's starting already. Maybe if I go back to sleep, it'll be slightly better. _She then sunk her head into the pillow by Artemis, and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later she woke up, and Artemis wasn't there. She shot up, and looked around. His stuff was gone. She frowned. She then noticed a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I hope you do not worry about my absence. I am just going to Haven with Holly to look for something. Foaly told me the moon will be perfectly a lined in the sky at exactly 6:45 pm tonight. I will come and see you at 6:30 or earlier. There is something I want to ask you before you transform. Foaly also asks me to ask you that when you wake up, will you go see him. He wants to see the effects of your transformation at your age. Good luck! _

_Love,_

_Artemis Fowl._

Elizabeth sighed relief, and smiled. She placed the note back on the pillow and got up to change. She walked into the bathroom, and came out wearing blue jeans, that had slight holes in them, and a black tank top with one strap over her right shoulder. She then walked out of the room, and down the hall. She knocked on a door, and Foaly answered it. He smiled, and said, "Hey, Elizabeth, come on in."

6:40 pm.

Elizabeth stared at the clock and sighed. Butler put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I'm sorry, miss. Maybe he got busy." Elizabeth touched Butler's hand and said, "It doesn't matter, Butler. I think it's for the best anyway. This way, he doesn't have to see the horrible animal I become." Foaly 'walked' to her and said, "Come on, Elizabeth." She nodded her head once, and walked with Foaly, Butler following behind. They then reached a giant cube like building. There were no windows, and there was a single door. Foaly opened it and said, "There you go. Now let me explain this building. Nothing can get in, or in this case, out for you. Butler could punch all he wanted to in this building and it wouldn't even leave a mark. So, most likely, you're werewolf form could bite and scratch all she wanted, and she won't be able to get out."

Elizabeth nodded her head. She then screamed, and clutched her ears. Foaly put his hands on her hands, and said, "Move your hands." She did and they were dog like. Foaly said, "It's getting there. Go in. Hurry!" She ran in and as Foaly began to close the door, she heard, "Wait!" Foaly let go of the door, but it was still closing. Artemis jumped into the cube, and the door slammed shut.

Butler tried to open the door. Foaly said, "It's no use, Butler! The door won't open until morning." Butler let go of the handle and looked at Foaly, and yelled, "Why the hell would you do that?!" Foaly yelled, "So she couldn't get out!" Butler turned back to the door, and slammed his fist into one more time. The only thing they could do now was hope that Elizabeth wouldn't kill Artemis.

In the cube

"Artemis, what are you doing in here?!" asked Elizabeth. Artemis panted hard. He said, "I wanted to ask you something before you transformed. I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the right one." Elizabeth looked puzzled, and asked, "Right what?" She looked at a nearby clock: 6:43. She looked at Artemis and she said, "You need to get out of here!" "No can do, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked up, to see an intercom and heard Foaly's voice. Elizabeth asked, "What's going on, Foaly?" Foaly explained, and it only took a minute. Artemis said, "Now before she transforms, I would like to ask her something." He dug into his pocket. Elizabeth looked at the clock: 30 seconds to go. Artemis then pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

Elizabeth looked puzzled. He said, "I remember what you said last night, and I got you this." She remembered to: The married question. They knew it wasn't too early. They loved each other since they were kids, and were meant for each other. That means…

Artemis got down on one knee and asked, "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" 10 seconds left. Tears fell down her face and she said, "Yes, I will." Before he could open the box, Elizabeth clutched her head, and stumbled backwards. "Artemis, get to a corner, now!" Foaly's voice yelled. Artemis didn't want to, but he did.

When he got to a corner, he watched Elizabeth. Pain filled him, as he saw her scream in pain, and falling to the floor. She started to change. Her body became bigger, black fur covered her, her ears became more dog like, her hands and feet becoming paws, and then she grew a long tail. When she was done, she looked at the ceiling and howled. She then started to scratch the walls. Foaly said, "Don't even try. You can't get through this." Artemis yelled his breath. He thought if he didn't move, she wouldn't see him. Elizabeth then started to actually bite the wall. Minutes of scratching and biting the wall, she still went at it. "Give it up," Foaly said. Then, something unexpecting happened. The wall broke down, and a huge hole formed. Elizabeth's mouth formed a small smile, and she jumped out of the wall!

What's going to happen? Will Elizabeth's werewolf self seek the thing she craves the most? Or will Artemis and the others get to her before that happens? R&R and I'll tell you. See yah!


	10. Werewolf Changes

Artemis ran to the hole and saw Elizabeth jumping from side to side down a road. Artemis climbed out of the hole, and ran to Foaly. He put the black box back into his pocket. Foaly was standing by the door, banging his head into it. He said, "How could I be so stupid?! Of course she would've gotten stronger! Damn it!" Butler pulled him off of the door, and said, "We have bigger problems than that, Foaly. There's a loose werewolf out, and a whole bunch of magical creatures where she's going." Foaly said, "Yes, but it's going to be difficult to get her." Artemis stepped forward and asked, "Why don't we just stun her with a Neutrino?" Foaly shook his head, and replied, "It won't work. Werewolves fur is one of its' best defenses. Any of our weapons, for example, could be shot, and all she could do was curl up, and it would bounce off of her."

Butler saw Elizabeth start to get less easy to see. He said, "We should go. Now! She's going towards Haven." Foaly nodded and said, "You go ahead." He pulled out a communicator. "I need to make a call." Butler looked at Artemis and said, "Stay right behind me." Artemis nodded his head, and they went off down the road.

Elizabeth

A dark werewolf ran down the road, sniffing the air. She sniffed left and right. She then found the scent she was looking for. She turned right and headed from that direction. She then stood on a hill and smiled. She saw below fairies, young and old. She licked her lips, and was ready to pounce, when she heard feet behind her. She turned around and saw two humans running her way. When they got closer, she bent down and started to growl at them. One human was enormously large, and the other, way shorter than the big one. They then were at least five feet from her, when the big one said, "Come on, Elizabeth, just come with us." The werewolf took a step back, and growled louder. She then started to bark. The big one took another step closer, and she took another step back. When he came too close, she snapped at him.

He then said, "It's no use, Artemis, she won't come." The werewolf paid attention. _Artemis? _She shook the name out of her head, and started to growl. She then started to drool. She circled the big one several times. He stood perfectly still. She then spoke, "Why do you stand in my way? I am hungry!" The little man asked, "You speak with the gift of tongues?" The werewolf looked at the boy. He had a blue eye and a fairy brown one. She looked at him, turning her head sideways, and asked, "You speak gnomish, human?" He nodded his head once. The werewolf said, "Yes, I do speak with the gift of tongues. How a human learned to speak the tongue of fairies is beyond me."

The boy asked, "Why do you not attack me? Surely I am easier than Butler here." "Butler?" the werewolf repeated, looking at the giant human. He looked down at her. She looked back at the smaller human. She asked, starting to circle the smaller human, "Tell me, human. Why would you want me to come after you instead of the big one? Do you wish to die?" She heard the boy laugh, and say, "No, not really. Just wanted to understand you better. Experiment." The werewolf barked, and said, "I am not a lab rat, human! I will not be experimented on again! I am a live creature that knows what's going on!" The boy smirked and asked, "Do you?"

The werewolf's eyes widened. She said, "You're stalling me." She then looked behind the boy to see a fairy and a centaur coming their way. "Damn it," she whispered. She then turned around and was about to run, but she was trapped by four other fairies. She looked back and forth, and growled. She looked at the boy human and said, "You were just stalling me until they got here." The boy smiled and said, "Yep, but…" The werewolf asked, "What?" The boy said, "Your time is up."

Before the werewolf could ask, she howled in pain, and started to walk dizzily. She then howled again, and fell to the ground. She then started to change. Minutes later, in the place of the werewolf, was Elizabeth. The human ran up to her and placed her in his arms. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and looked at the boy. She smiled and said, "I still don't have that ring, Artemis." Artemis smiled, took out the black box, and placed a golden ring with a diamond in the middle, on her finger. She laughed and said, "It matches the necklace." She then fell unconscious.

Muhahahahaha I am so evil. Right? I'm not?! Damn. Oh well. What was with the vision from the other night? If it's a vision of the future, does that mean…. Ha can't tell ya. You're just going to have to keep on reading. Review please. I'm definitely going to be updating a lot next week. Most likely. See ya!


End file.
